Howling Fang
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: San, a human guard dog escapes the cruel confinement of the drug lord Asano and runs for the city, encountering the one person worthy to be a master and a friend. Ashitaka, a lonely youth soon finds a friend in San as well as love. Ashitaka/San.
1. The Bodyguard

**Disclaimer****: So this is my first Princess Mononoke fanfic and I'll try to keep the characters in character.**

**As you all know, I do not own Princess Mononoke. It belongs to the genius of Hayao Miyazaki himself! GO MIYAZAKI-SAN!**

**Anyway, I hope you would all enjoy this little treat I'm presenting. Like I mentioned before, this is the first time I wrote a Princess Mononoke fanfic. Hopefully it would be a good one.**

**Now, on with the story! **

**Pairing: San/Ashitaka (Who COULD resist those two?)**

**HOWLING FANG**

**Summary****:** **Set in the modern times of 09, Lord Asano a big-time drug dealer and ultra-rich head honcho is planning the biggest job ever. Those who dared cross his path meet their doom at the hands of Lord Asano's human dog.**

**A being with no remorse or any other emotions, Asano's beast reins terror over all those who wish to bring justice to the drug business.****However, the being also had a mind of its own; after another successful job, Asano's human dog rebels and escapes into the city, unaware of what life has in store.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Bodyguard**

Asano lit up his pipe and smiled to himself. Tonight was the night he was going to make it to the top as the world's notorious drug lord.

"Boss, everything is ready for tonight's operation." Said a pot-bellied a man with a strangely red nose that made him seem drunk, although he seemed perfectly sober tonight.

Asano grunted. "Well done Jigo. Is the weapon ready as well?" "Yes sir. All set and ready for the kill." Jigo answered. "Very good. But I would prefer it if you prepped up the weapon some more, just in case." Said Asano, giving his henchman a cruel expression.

Jigo grinned, obviously pleased with his boss's command. "As you wish, Boss."

Asano watched as his pot-bellied henchman turned toward the warehouse to relay Asano's orders to the rest of the men.

A bright headlight snapped Asano from his trance. A sleek black car parked itself in front of the drug lord. Asano watched as a tall, balding man exited the car along with three more thugs dressed in black biker jackets.

"Toro. So nice to see again." Asano greeted. Toro simply nodded. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Asano chuckled. "Always straight down to business I see. Yes, I have the stuff. But how do I know that _you_ have what _I _want?"

"Don't play with me old man! I got your damn money; now give me what I want first!" Demanded Toro. His biker henchmen drew out their guns and pointed it at Asano's head.

"Dear Toro. I never thought that it would come to this; you and me arguing about who gets to have what they want first… But sadly, my friend I will have to get my money first." Said Asano nonchalantly.

Toro drew out his own gun and aimed. "I don't think so old man. Now give me my stuff before I blow your brains out!"

"Very well then. Marude, Simon give Toro his supplies." At the order, two burly looking men came forward carrying two silver cases. Very slowly they handed the cases over to Toro's henchmen.

Asano gestured at the cases. "There's your prize Toro, now hand over my money."

Toro snorted. "Sorry old man. Since you gave me a whole load of crap before you handed me the stuff, I'm only giving you half of the money. Now once you deliver the next supply of drugs to me then I'll pay you your other half."

Shaking his head, Asano took a long drag from his pipe then blew the smoke at Toro's face. "I was afraid you would say that my dear friend. But I believe that's not the way it works. Either you give me full pay now and I will let you live, or don't pay me and you and your boys will all die."

Toro and his henchmen snickered mockingly. "Are you playing with me?" Toro demanded, cocking his gun.

Asano let out another puff of smoke. " Oh no my friend, I would never dream of playing with you." He turned his gaze toward the warehouse and took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Jigo, bring out the weapon." "Roger that, Boss!" Jigo's voice answered through the walkie-talkie.

Toro raised an eyebrow as the warehouse doors opened to reveal at least fifteen thugs walking toward Asano. What confused Toro was that the thugs were walking in a strange huddled position, as if they were hiding something behind them.

"What the hell are you trying to hide Asano?" Toro demanded suspiciously. Asano laughed as Jigo came to stand beside him. "Why, it's my lethal weapon of course."

Jigo grinned and snapped his fingers. At once, the thugs broke away from their postion to reveal three more thugs yanking on heavy chains.

"Watch now Toro," Asano said. "My weapon is about to be revealed." The thug in front yanked his chain forward and a struggling figure was forced forward.

The figure was a girl about only ninteen; her neck was shackled, held by the first thug, her hands were shackled together and held by a second thug, finally her ankles were also shackled and held by a third thug.

The girl struggled wildly against her restraints and growled menacingly at her captors. The thug who held the shackle of her neck gave punched her to the cheek.

Toro's eyes widended in disbelief then he laughed. "A gir! That's your secret weapon? Please old man, don't tell me you plan to have this girl fuck me to death—not that I'd mind though."

The girl growled louder and tried clawing at Toro. Asano chuckled darkly at Toro.

"Oh she will Toro, she will. Because as you can, see this girl is my guard dog so what ever I order her to do, she obeys."

Toro smirked and placed a finger under the human dog's chin to lift up her face. The girl noticed the drug dealer's mistake and instantly crunched down on his hand, drawing blood.

Toro let out a scream and jumped back. "What the hell!" His biker thugs quickly aimed their guns at the girl.

Asano's thugs released the chains, allowing the girl to run loose. The feral child dodged the bullets with ease and leapt over the enemies' heads.

Before they could all turn around to face her, the girl bit at one of the henchmen's neck.

Toro and his gang watched in horror and shock as the girl crunched harder at the biker thug's neck, like a wolf smothering its prey.

The girl dropped her dead victim and pounced for the remaining ones. The henchmen panicked and released a hale of gunfire at the girl who dodged each attack easily. The second thug was suddenly on the ground, a neact slice on his throat. The last of the henchmen looked at the feral being and took note of a strange white dagger in her hand.

Before he could react, the girl leapt onto his shoulders and inserted her dagger in between his shoulder blades.

Toro yelled in terror as the beautiful monster creapt her way towards him then pounced, stabbing the tribal dagger into his heart.

Asano laughed victoriously but the feral girl snarled and broke into a run.

"Hey! Bring that she-dog back here!" Ordered Jigo. One of Asano's thugs brought out a rifle and loaded a dart into it.

The girl sprinted as fast as she could, desperately trying to escape. The henchman with the rifle handed the weapon to Asano who took aim.

The drug lord pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer dart flew over to its target and struck the girl's shoulder.

She snarled in anger and desperation as she felt her vision go blurry; the sedative was already taking its effect. The human beast finally collapsed.

As his henchmen dragged his guard dog back to him, Asano laughed. "You see now Toro? No one can ever match or destroy me. And no one can ever get past my dog."

Jigo snickered. "You got that right Boss!"

Asano sighed in content as he watched his men grab the money from Toro's car. The drug lord turned his gaze over to the unconcious girl who was being held up by two men.

Asano fearlessly patted the unconcious girl's head roughly. "Toro's drug exporting buisness is now mine. And it's all thanks to you my pet. It's to bad you've been so naughty now a days."

The men and Jigo chuckled. Asano smirked.

"But I have to hand it to you, dog. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be this rich. I hope you remember who named you, Mononoke."

* * *

**First Chapter done! Yeah! Oh yeah! I hope this chapter was exciting enough for you fans out there. Oh and don't worry ladies, Ashitaka will make an appearance soon. Just be patient.**

**Asano sure is cracked isn't he? Using you-know-who as a **_**dog**_**. He named her Mononoke for some reason which is left to be explained in the future.**

**I also bet you're wondering why her real name is not used. Well, in this story she doesn't have a name only the one Asano gave her. But guess who gets to name(or re-name in this case) her in the future (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**

**Please review and tell me what you all think! Kudos to you all!**

**Until then.**


	2. Unleashed

**Disclaimer****: Hey there! I'm back so soon! Hehehe! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last encounter. Whew! I sure love this anime!**

**Enjoy this next chapter I am now bestowing upon you all! (Laugh)**

**HOWLING FANG**

**Summary****:** **Set in the modern times of 09, Lord Asano a big-time drug dealer and ultra-rich head honcho is planning the biggest job ever. Those who dared cross his path meet their doom at the hands of Lord Asano's human dog.**

**A being with no remorse or any other emotions, Asano's beast reins terror over all those who wish to bring justice to the drug business.**

**However, the being also had a mind of its own; after another successful job, Asano's human dog rebels and escapes into the city, unaware of what life has in store.**

**Chapter 2: Unleashed**

The feral girl was thrown into a large windowless cell as soon as Asano and his men returned to their boss's home. She grunted as she landed face first against the dirty cell floor and turned to her side painfully, the sedative was finally wearing off.

Jigo snickered as he watched as the girl struggled to get on her feet. "You shouldn't have tired to run away again, mutt. You know how possessive the Boss can get."

Asano made his way over to where Jigo was taunting the girl. The drug lord tsked at the girl's attempts to stand. "You've been a bad girl Mononoke, trying to run away like that. I hope you realize that such actions have consequences."

Mononoke snarled and clenched her fist. Wasn't the pain he made his henchmen inflict on her that night in the warehouse enough? And now she was to sufffer again that same night for her millionth attempt to escape. She had endured this all her life, she had no idea how she long she may last.

Asano laughed cruelly. "It seems that you understand. Jigo, tell the boys to grab the chains and bats."

So it was the chain beating she was to receive tonight, Mononoke realized. She could endure that, as long as they didn't use the whip and knife torture.

"Oh, and tell the boys that they are free to include the whip and knives tonight." Added Asano. Jigo seemed pleased at this. "Yes sir Boss! Right away!"

Mononoke's eyes widened. It seems she may had hoped to soon. Now what would Asano do? Take away her food?

"And Jigo, make sure you tell our chefs to stop her feedings for a week." Concluded Asano. Jigo's grin widened.

Not again. Mononoke yelled out in angst at the thought of the tortue she had endure tonight.

"Quiet mutt! You know that you deseved this punishment!" Yelled Asano, spitting at Mononoke's face. The girl yelped and shook her head while pawing at her face, trying to get rid of the spit._ "You're more of a monster than I am."_

"Boss! I brought the boys and they're ready for their fun." Jigo called out as he approuched with several henchmen behind him.

Asano grunted. "Good. Make sure you teach Mononoke some dicipline for good." With that dissmissing order, Asano left cellar prison.

Jigo watched his boss's retreating figure before turning to the girl's cell and opening it carefully. "Here Mononoke. Come here girl, Uncle Jigo's brought some friends for you to play with."

The thugs snickered at Jigo taunt, clutching their torturing tools.

Mononoke snarled and Jigo kicked her ribs, making her roar in pain. "Give her a good one boys." Ordered Jigo, stepping aside.

Three thugs entered the cell first and whipped their chains at the girl, managing to ensnare her arms, legs, and neck. Mononoke struggled wildly, growling and snarling.

Two more men entered with bats and began striking at the girl's body. She roared in pain and swiped at her attackers in an attempt to get free. _"Monsters!"_

Jigo laughed at the sight. "All right, knives and whips are up next!" On cue, four more thugs entered; two holding knives and the other two holding whips.

"_You won't break my spirit no matter how much you torture me!"_

The thugs with knives bent down on their knees and grabbed one arm each, making quick slice wounds on her forearms.

Mononoke howled as she felt her blood slowly ooze from her body. The whip-holding thugs came forward and struck the girl's back, whipping at her every already-injured limbs.

Jigo laughed at Mononoke's struggles and taunted with, "Too bad you're still too weak from the sedative, otherwise we'd have a hard time."

Mononoke's eyes widened. So they still thought she was still drugged, good. She lay still, acting as weak and defenseless as she can, allowing her attackers to think they were winning, that they were beating her easily.

The men laughed and taunted at the subject of their beating, feeling as if they had already won. But as one of the knife-holding thugs bent down once again to cut her wrist, Mononoke pounced.

The men and Jigo gasped in surprise as the girl crunched down on the henchman's neck, killing him.

The whip holders lashed out at Mononoke but missed every time as she ran left and right in her cell. Jigo stood at the cell door, his face full of horror. The girl snarled and ran for the open cell door, biting Jigo in the process.

Mononoke scrambled to her feet as she sild against the floor and left the cellar as fast as she could.

"Stop her before the Boss sees her out!" Yelled Jigo. The thugs instantly ran after the escaping girl who had already managed to run up the stairs out of the cellar and into the large living room.

Asano's home was a large mansion with a lot of secrets to keep. The cellar prison where they kept Mononoke was hidden behind a large book shelf with a secret passageway.

She sprinted harder and entered the hallway. She could feel the thugs at her tail and ran toward a nearby window and crashed through it, escaping out into the garden.

Mononoke panted tiredly, her wounds stinging badly. Very soon, the front gate came into her line of vision and she pushed herself further.

The guard at the gate tensed as he caught sight of Asano's human guard dog approuching at high speed. He quickly grabbed a rifle and loaded it, but as he took aim Mononoke had pounced and stabbed him with her white tribal dagger.

Mononoke howled in triumph, the moon her only witness, and escaped into the night.

This was it. She was finally free.

* * *

"Thank you, have a good night." A young woman with short silver hair stood behind the counter in her flower shop.

Her last customer smiled and left with a large boquet.

The young woman smiled as she felt two strong arms around her. "Howl?" The young man chuckled. "Who else? Because no can love Sophie Hatter as much as me."

Sophie smiled and turned in his arms. "Is Ashitaka is out back?" Howl nodded. "Yeah, still gazing at the moon like he does every night before we lock up."

Sophie sighed. Ashitaka, a dear friend to her and Howl was a college graduate with a bright future but a lonely life. He was a kind and gentle person who did not resort to violence unless it was truly necessary. Ashitaka always believed in peace and was the peacemaker among everyone.

Although he had and could have everything, Ashitaka was quiet lonely most of the time. Waiting for love or at least a good friend. Howl believed that Ashitaka was so lonely that even a dog or cat would provide hime good company.

"I wish there was something we could do to help." Sophie mused to herself. Howl sighed and recalled the last time he tried to help. He had tried to get Ashitaka to meet some beautiful women several times, but his young friend only shook his head and said that it was fine, he did not need it.

Many women had thrown themselves at his feet but he graciously turned them down, like a true gentleman.

Howl and Sophie snapped out of their trance when the subject of their worry entered the shop.

Ashitaka was indeed attractive, short brown hair with gentle dark eyes and strong godly built. Yet he was a gentle-hearted youth, perfect in his own way.

"Are you ready to close the store yet, Sophie?" Ashitaka asked. Sophie and Howl exchanged worried expressions and nodded.

"Ashitaka, when are you going to try and find the perfect girl for yourself?" Howl suddenly asked, earning him a warning look from Sophie.

Ashitaka just shook his head. "Thank you for your concern Howl, but I'm perfectly fine." "No you're not." Said Sophie. "You constantly feel lonely because you have no one to love or bond with like a sibling or friend."

"You and Howl are my friends." Ashitaka said. Howl shook his head. "You can make more friends, if not you could always get a dog. I'll bet that a pet may be just as good as anything."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Ashitaka left the flower shop.

Sophie lay her head against Howl's shoulder and sighed. "He'll find somebody, I just know he will." Howl nodded as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I know."

* * *

Ashitaka exhaled as he started the engine of his blue motorcycle. He wished that he could hide his emotions better, both Sophie and Howl were worried about him and his lonliness and he did not like to worry them.

The youth got on his vehicle and rode home. The streets were suprisingly peaceful at night and the stars could be seen, it always managed to calm Ashitaka down.

As he rode down the almost empty streets, a flash of white zoomed in front of Ashitaka. He quickly stepped on the breaks but the bike still swerved and collided with whatever flashed in front of it.

Ashitaka gasped in surprise and dismounted his bike. He jogged over to the source of the collison and tensed when he made out the figure of a person.

Mononoke growled quietly to herself. _"How ironic to have escaped only to be run down by a vehicle." _The wounds on her body were now in the worse condition possible; the wounds were probably infected by now and the knife wounds had already opened up.

Mononoke vision blurred as she caught sight of a human form approuching her. _"Just let me die…"_ She wished she were able to talk as fluently as other people so she may be able to tell this stranger to leave her be. _"Just leave me here. Asano won't need to bother with me anymore. Leave me alone."_

Ashitaka took a step closer to the figure that lay on the road. It was a girl, around his age. She looked battered, her clothes were torn and dirty, blood was oozing from a wond on her arm.

Ashitaka went closer and bent down beside the girl. He carefully reached out an arm to feel her pulse.

He saw that the girl's eyes suddenly shot open and without warning, crunched down on his arm. Ashitaka yelled as the strange girl tightened her jaws' grip on his arm, drawing blood.

Mononoke's eyes blazed dangerously, her spirit still too strong to be broken. The stranger caught in her deadly hold was a boy. His expression showed his pain as Mononoke bit down harder.

Ashitaka groaned in pain. "Who…are you?" His arm was now bleedling badly but the girl still clutched his arm between her teeth. "I can…help you."

"_No one can help me now…not you, not anyone."_

Ashitaka stared at the girl, ignoring the pain in his arm. "I can help you, tell me what happened! Why do you look so beaten up?"

Mononoke loosened her animalistic grip slightly and stared at the boy's dark eyes. They were gentle and soft. _"Who are you?"_

Ashitaka noticed the girl's distraction and slowly pried his arm away. "It's okay. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just please come down."

Mononoke glared at him and suddenly collapsed.

* * *

**Second chappie over! Wow! Didn't expect that so soon. Heh. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first.**

**So now, Ashitaka has found San(actually, he ran her down with his bike. Oops). Will sparks fly between those two? We will find out soon!**

**Until Then..**


	3. The Wolf

**Disclaimer****: Hey there! I'm back! I hope I did not keep you all waiting too long. Here is the third chapter of Howling Fang.**

**HOWLING FANG**

**Summary****:** **Set in the modern times of 09, Lord Asano a big-time drug dealer and ultra-rich head honcho is planning the biggest job ever. Those who dared cross his path meet their doom at the hands of Lord Asano's human dog.**

**A being with no remorse or any other emotions, Asano's beast reins terror over all those who wish to bring justice to the drug business.****However, the being also had a mind of its own; after another successful job, Asano's human dog rebels and escapes into the city, unaware of what life has in store.**

**Chapter 3: The Wolf**

Ashitaka stared in shock at the girl that fainted on his shoulder. She had attacked him at a speed that he did not predict; her eyes were wild and spirited yet sad. Glancing down on his wounded arm, Ashitaka flinched at the sight; a large bite mark was visible and oozing with blood.

The young man moved his bloody limb slowly until he was finally able to lift the strange girl in his arms. Although she had attacked him so suddenly, she obviously needs some help and medical treatment. Ashitaka gently settled the girl onto his bike and then mounted the vehicle, sitting behind her.

As they rode down the dark streets, encountering less cars and even less people, Ashitaka couldn't help but look at the girl again. She probably would never forgive him for nearly running her over with his motor cycle but she'd pounced none the less.

Ashitaka sighed in relief when they had reached his apartment. He parked his vehicle and gently lifted his strange guest from the seat. She stirred slightly but did not awaken.

The apartment was empty but Ashitaka was grateful for that. He wouldn't know that to do if any nosey neighbors caught him carrying an unconscious, injured girl in his arms with a bloody injury himself. The young man grunted lightly when they reached his apartment door and reached for his key. Realising that carrying a person while unlocking the door was a difficult task, Ashitaka carefully shifted the girl in his arms then placed her over his shoulders.

He smiled in triumph then reached for his keys with ease and unlocked the door.

Ashitaka's apartment was simple despite his earnings from working with Sophie and Howl and from his other work at a garage. His apartment had a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room.

He slowly placed the girl on the white couch in his living room and examined her wounds; there were multiple knife wounds on her wrists and arms, down to her legs. There was a large bruise appearing on her left cheek and her forehead had a nasty gash on it. The girl also looked as if she had been starved to death a few times.

He then went into the bathroom and got out bandages and a bottle of alcohol. He applied the alcohol onto his wound and hissed in pain at the stinging sensation and wrapped a bandage around his wound.

Afterward, he went over to the couch where th girl lay and carefully repeated the treatment on her.

With that done, Ashitaka leaned in slowly to get a better view of the girl's face then noticed a strange shade of red. It wasn't blood but it clung onto the girl's pale skin. He sighed a bit, realizing that he would need hover over the girl a little to be able to see what was on her face.

Leaning in closer than before, Ashitaka was finally able to get a clear look at the red that stained the girl's cheeks; two red triangular markings were imprinted on each of her cheeks, with a third triangle also imprinted on her forehead.

"That's strange. What are these markings?" Ashitaka wondered aloud. Without awareness of his actions, Ashitaka carefully let his hand wander over to one of the red markings but was suddenly greeted by a pair of glaring dark blue eyes.

Mononoke snarled and quickly snatched her tribal dagger from under her ragged clothes.

Ashitaka's eyes widened in shock and horror at the girl's actions. His eyes reverted to her weapon. She moved faster than lightning and swiped at him with her dagger, managing to graze the skin under his left eye.

The feral girl snarled menacingly and leapt at her victim. Ashitaka quickly dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding the girl's pounce. "Wait! I don't want to fight you!"

The girl only growled at him and his words. Ashitaka held a defensive stance and spoke calmly to the girl. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. You're safe here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Mononoke eyed her opponent suspiciously then growled. _"Friend? Safe? Is there such a thing?" _

Ashitaka noticed the next growl that came out of the girl's mouth sounded like she was trying to talk. If she couldn't talk, then that meant…

"Wait. Where are you from? Can you tell me your name?" Ashitaka asked. He was fairly sure that if the girl could not talk in a humanly fashion, she could still understand him.

Mononoke raised an eyebrow. _"Name? Name is…what a thing calls himself… My name…is…"_

Ashitaka watched as the girl struggled to form words. Her expression was that of frustration and anger. "Mo—" Ashitaka's widened in anticipation.

The girl growled angrily. "N-ame…Mon—" Ashitaka nodded encouragingly. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Mono—na-me…Monono…" "Go on, you're doing well." Ashitaka said. The girl's expression turned into one of confusion; no has ever encouraged her before on anything, much less saying her name.

"Mononoke!" She blurted out finally.

Ashitaka smiled warmly. "There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mononoke tilted her head slightly, staring at Ashitaka as if he were a strange being. The young man took a careful step forward and Mononoke took a step back, growling slightly.

"Wait. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you, I need to know what happened." Ashitaka said calmly, trying to soothe the girl.

Mononoke huffed. Perhaps in understanding or in maybe in just plain annoyance. Perhaps it was both.

Ashitaka took another careful step. "I know that you don't trust me, but I wangt to help you. Where did you get those scars? How badly are you hurt? Who did this to you?"

The feral girl shook her head in confusion. This boy was asking too many questions. Why? Mononoke growled in annoyance at her lack of knowledge of communication and decided to simply stare at the boy in front of her.

"_You are a strange person. People usually run in fear of me or Asano. But you…?"_

Ashitaka raised an eyebrow when Mononoke made small grunting sounds from her throat, as if she wanted to say something to him. He reached a hand towards the girl and she stumbled back slightly, trying to avoid a sudden attack. "Wait. I know you're trying to say something, but don't try too hard. It might take some time." Ashitaka said.

The girl lowered her head. No one had ever spoken to her so quiet and calmly before, or even reassured or encouraged her. How strange. Still, she could not let her guard down; he might attack when she least expected it.

Noticing Mononoke's discomfort, Ashitaka moved to the side slowly. "Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in a while." He then moved toward the kitchen with Mononoke watching his every move.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy who was rumaging through his fridge for soemthing to eat. _"Hungry? No one has ever asked me that…" _Slowly, she walked toward the kitchen and over to where Ashitaka was gathering ingredients from the fridge.

The boy turned and noticed his guest standing behind him and smiled. "What would you like to eat?"

Mononoke stared. _"I wonder if he has any left over steak scraps. That would be good, it's my favorite."_

Noticing small throaty grunts. Ashitaka closed the fridge and opened a silver caserole that layed on the stove. "How about curry? Would you like that?" The girl raised an eyebrow. _"Curry?"_

The young man held back a chuckle and grabbed a plate. Mononoke watched as he then placed the rice and curry onto the plate and walked towards the dining table.

Mononoke followed behind cautiously as Ashitaka placed the dinner on the table. "Enjoy. It's good, you should try it."

To Ashitaka's surprise, the girl sat back on the floor and stared up at the dinner on the table, reminding him of a dog waiting for table scraps. He shook his head and pointed at the dinner. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Mononoke glanced up at him then stared back at the table. Ashitaka stood still for a moment before picking the plate up form the table and kneeling in front of the girl. "You really need to eat." When she did not respond, Ashitaka placed the dish on the floor in front of the wild girl.

Mononoke's eyes widened and suddenly ponced at the plate, quickly wolfing down the curry and rice.

Ashitaka carefully placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's your dinner." Mononoke suddenly turned her head to snap at his hand, which Ashitaka managed to pull away in time, and growl before returning to her meal.

"You really had been starved haven't you?" Ashitaka murmured as he watched the girl gobble up the last of the curry and licking the plate clean.

Mononoke stopped licking the plate then glanced over at the brunette. He had fed her his food without even taking a bite for himself. That had never happened before.

Ashitaka slowly reached for the plate and picked it from the floor and headed back into the kitchen to wash it.

Once he returned to the living room, Mononoke was staring out the window in wonder, slightly twitching from nervousness and excitement.

The brunette slowly approuched his guest, who quickly turned when she heard him take a step forward. He smiled warmly at her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, gesturing at the city lights.

Mononoke tilted her head curiously. "Beau-ti-ful…"

Ashitaka chuckled. "That's right. You know, if you want I could teach more." The girl only stared at him.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go to sleep now. Come on." Mononoke stared at him when he held his hand out to her.

He nodded. "Its okay. You're safe, I promise. I'm a friend."

The feral girl sniffed his hand cautiously then, very slowly, placed her own hand in his. She stared curiously when Ashitaka held her hand and led her into a room.

Ashitaka turned on the lights and gestured toward the bed. "You can sleep here. I'll be staying on the couch if you need me."

Mononoke looked over at the bed and slowly approuced. She sniffed the pillows and pressed her hand against the soft material. Suddenly, she pounced on the bed, causing it to bounce.

The wild girl's eyes widened in curiousity and enjoyment as she bounced on the soft bed several times.

Ashitaka watched from his bedroom door and laughed quietly. It felt nice to see the strange girl enjoy herself. "Well, goodnight. I'll be in the living if you need anything."

As he turned to leave, Mononoke sprang from the bed and made her way over to the brunette teen. Ashitaka looked at her curiously then stiffened with surprise when the girl suddenly nuzzled his shoulder.

Mononoke was greatful. No one had ever cared for her well-being before, but this boy did. She nuzzled him as a display of gratitude then looked up at him. "Th-thank…you."

Ashitaka blushed. Obviously, the girl did not now about the terms of humans affections. "Y-you're welcome, Mononoke." As he turned to leave again, he suddenly stopped and looked at the her.

"By the way, my name is Ashitaka." With that, he closed the door.

Mononoke stared at the door then looked back at the bed. "Ashi-taka…"

****

The next morning, Ashitaka awoke when the sun rays hit his eyes. Sighing, the teen opened his eyes then gasped in shock when the first thing he saw were dark blue irises.

Mononoke was leaning over him, watching curiously. Her blue eyes, for once since Ashitaka met her, seemed friendly.

The teen regained his composure and smile at the girl. "Good morning Mononoke. Did you sleep well?"

She tilted her head. _"I haven't slept like that in all my life." _

When she huffed slightly and pawed at his chest in a friendly manner, Ashitaka felt that the answer was a yes. "That's good. How about we get you breakfast? Hungry?"

The girl's expression turned into that of shock. She gets to eat more than once in a week? Or a day? How was this possible?

Ashitaka got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. To his surprise, Mononoke beat him to the fridge and opened its door. "You learn fast, don't you?" Ashitaka complimented her. She stared at him then leaned over to nuzzle his arm.

Clearing his throat from embarassment, Ashitaka peered into the fridge. "We'll be having eggs and bacon today. What do you think Mononoke?"

The girl seemed to understand what type of food he was talking about and nodded anxiously. He chuckled. It would take more than one plate of rice and curry to fill this girl's belly, it seems.

As Ashitaka placed the eggs and bacon on the counter, Mononoke caught a glimpse of white bandages wrapped around his arm. She took a step forward before leaning down to lick the bandage.

The brown-haire teen's eyes widened in surprise at her actions before realizing that she may be apologizing.

"Its okay. It doesn't hurt. How about you?" Ashitaka asked. Mononoke raised an eyebrow then glanced down at herself.

To her surprise, her injuries had been cleaned up and wrapped in bandages. She looked up at her new friend, gratitude and surprise in her blue eyes. "Thank…you!"

Ashitaka smiled and shook his head. "No need to thank me. I'm just glad you're doing better now. But…"

The girl stiffened, as if preparing for a beating or something else. Ashitaka ignored this and continued with what he wanted to say, "Your name. It feels…odd."

The girl shook her head. "Odd..? Name?" He nodded. "Yes. I think you need a better name. Something that will make you feel better about yourself."

When the girl shook her head in confusion, Ashitaka explained, "You see, Mononoke is a Japanese term that means monster. I did not want to keep calling you that so… I thought that, if its all right with you, can we rename you?"

Mononoke's eyes widened. He wanted to change the name she was given because her name meant monster and he did not like to call her that? This boy was very strange indeed.

"_But I obviously am a monster. I've killed many men without mercy or remorse. But if I do change my name…what should I call myself?"_

After a while, the girl nodded in approval. Ashitaka smiled at this.

"Let's see. What should we call you?" He mused. The girl watched as he thought of a name.

Ashitaka stared at the girl. Her eyes were dark blue, her short and the color of dark green that seemed as if it were brown but if looked at carefully, could be seen as green. Her face was imprinted with three red triangular tattoos, making her look like the member of a certain tribe.

Finally, Ashitaka said, "Okay then. From now on your name will be…"

The feral girl waited for her new name.

The young man smiled at the girl's expression and said, "You have three tattoos on your face, so then your new name will be…San."

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope I did not keep you waiting too long. I have other stories to update as well.**

**Now, Ashitaka had cared for and renamed Mononoke to San. But how will their new found friendship go? Will the newly-named San be able to adapt to a more carefree lifestyle with Ashitaka's help?**

**Until Then…**


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer: ****Hey there! Thank you for all your comments on my story! I just hope I still manage to captivate you with this story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy. **

**Oh and…sorry for the year long wait. I just lost some of my mojo for a while. **

**HOWLING FANG**

**Summary****:** **Set in the modern times of 09, Lord Asano a big-time drug dealer and ultra-rich head honcho is planning the biggest job ever. Those who dared cross his path meet their doom at the hands of Lord Asano's human dog.**

**A being with no remorse or any other emotions, Asano's beast reins terror over all those who wish to bring justice to the drug business.**

**After her escape, the girl Mononoke was found and cared for by the kind-hearted Ashitaka and was renamed as San. Now Ashitaka plans to teach and guide San through a carefree lifestyle, away from killing and bloodshed.**

**San, feeling in debt to her new friend, now places her loyalty and life in Ashitaka's hands.**

**Chapter 4****: A Walk in the Park**

San. It sounded nice, and it definitely wasn't a mouthful like the name Mononoke.

The newly-named San looked up at the brown-haired teen and nodded in approval. "I…l-like San." Ashitaka smiled in relief. "That's good. I'm glad that you like it."

San observed her new friend from head to toe then began running around the living room excitedly, as if she wanted to say something but could only express her excitement by running around in circles.

"San, calm down." Laughed Ashitaka as San jumped over the couch twice. She obeyed and stood still. Ashitaka thought for a moment before saying, "Would you like to come with me today? I'm sure you wouldn't like to stay cooped up in this apartment all day."

San tilted her head at the offer. _"He's allowing me to get out without even giving me a job to finish? Does that mean…that he has no one to kill? Everyone does."_

"San, it's okay to go out once in a while. I promise you that it's perfectly safe out there. You don't have to worry about anything." Reassured Ashitaka, lifting a hand toward San.

She recognized the gesture immediately; although he had done it just last night, San remembered how he reached his hand out as an invitation. Slowly, and cautiously still, she places her own hand in his as a gesture of acceptance.

Ashitaka smiled at the girl and nodded. "That's good. Don't worry, I promised that I'd teach you everything, didn't I?" San looked at him then nodded slowly. "You did…promise…"

The young man chuckled. "Yes, I know. Don't worry, I'll help you. Just ask me anything, okay San?"

Ashitaka then proceeded with cooking breakfast.

He watched how San observed his every move carefully as he fried the eggs and bacon. Once it was done, he set the food on two plates each and placed them on the dining table.

San had gobbled up her breakfast in a hurry and like last night, licked the plate clean.

Afterward, she gave Ashitaka a look of gratitude then pawed his shoulder while looking toward the door. "Out…?" Ashitaka grinned at his strange companion. "Of course. Let's go San."

The streets were busy when the duo left the apartment that day. Unfortunately for San, she was unable to relax with so many people around her. It made her feel…edgy, unsettled.

Noticing this Ashitaka placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly but pulled back quickly when San whipped her head around to look at him. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?" He asked her.

San didn't reply and kept her eyes trained at every person who passes by. _"Asano should've known that I've escaped. He'll send out one of his thugs to fetch me for sure. Besides…" _She glanced at Ashitaka who was looking at her with concern. _"…I've got to protect Ashitaka. Someone might harm him with so many people here. I owe him my very life after what he had done for me."_

"San." The girl turned to look at Ashitaka. He gestured to a flower shop nearby. "Come with me. There's someone you have to meet." San obeyed and followed behind him quietly.

* * *

Sophie smiled in satisfaction as she placed the last bouquet in a vase. She had finally gotten the shop in order for the day after Howl had insisted that she leave it be, so that they could go home early that night.

The sound of the bell ringing made Sophie turn, ready to greet the first customer of the day.

When Ashitaka entered the flower shop, Sophie smiled. "Hello Ashitaka. Wasn't today you're day-off?" The teen nodded. "Yes. I just thought I'd visit today."

San cautiously stepped inside the shop, staring at the new surroundings. She had never seen flowers before, but they looked colorful and…nice.

Noticing the newcomer, Sophie smiled. "Who is this?" "A friend." Ashitaka said. "San, come on. I want you to meet my friend, Sophie Hatter."

San diverted her attention to her new friend and moved closer to the counter. She raised an eyebrow at Sophie, glancing at Ashitaka in question. He nodded and carefully placed a hand on the small of her back, nudging her forward slightly.

Sophie held a hand out to San, intending to shake hands with the new girl. To her surprise, however, San leaned in slowly and sniffed Sophie's hand.

Ashitaka cleared his throat, feeling awkward. How was he going to be able to explain that San was probably an abused, starved, and dog-raised girl?

San sniffed Sophie's hand, trying to observe whether this new person was really a friend of Ashitaka, or an enemy working undercover for an assassination. _"You can't be too careful. I've seen, caught, and killed many spies and assassins while living with that no-good Asano." _Sophie gave Ashitaka a look when San finished sniffing, seeming satisfied about something. Ashitaka shook his head in embarrassment.

"She was only trying to make sure it was safe. I think." He explained. The silver-haired woman did not seem to understand the exact concept of the explanation. However, the strange girl seemed rather pleased with herself when Ashitaka clearly understood her intentions. "What do you mean safe? Why would she sniff people's hands like a dog? It's highly…strange for a person to be doing that."

Ashitaka glanced at San who kept herself preoccupied by staring at the flowers in the shop and sniffing them. "I actually found her last night. I took her home with me and…"

"You took her to your apartment? That is really something that I did not expect from you, Ashitaka Emishi." Sophie rebuked. The teen shook his head. "No. I did intend to take advantage of San. I ran her over with my motor bike by accident, and when I went over to check on her, she attacked me."

"Is that why your arm has a bandage on it? And your left eye having a scar underneath it?" Sophie asked, gesturing to his right arm then at the spot under his left eye. Ashitaka nodded. "Yes. But she collapsed so I decided that it would be best to take her back with me. She seemed to have a hard time communicating. She had obvious signs of abuse and starvation."

Sophie relaxed. "I see. But why the tattoos?" Ashitaka looked over to where San was staring at a tiny cactus before she pricked her finger on its thorns when she tried to touch it out of curiosity and started snarling at the plant.

"I don't know." Ashitaka said finally. "I haven't had the chance to ask her why she had those markings on her face. But I will."

The bell ringing caught everyone's attention and Howl walked in, a big smile appearing on his face when he saw Sophie.

San narrowed her eyes at the new arrival and quietly followed at his heels.

"Hello Ashitaka. Visiting?" Asked Howl. Ashitaka nodded. "I was just explaining something important to Sophie."

Howl nodded. "All right. So, what brings you here today?" Before Ashitaka could answer him, Howl jumped then stared down at the floor. Sophie did the same and chuckled slightly.

Ashitaka followed their stares and felt his eyes go wide in shock; San was in a bending position and was sniffing Howl's pant leg. "San!"

The girl turned her attention back to Ashitaka who then slowly pried her away from Howl's leg. "You are not supposed to sniff people, San. They find it strange and unusual." He explained gently.

San glanced at Howl before shaking her head. "Dangerous." Ashitaka shook his head. "No San. They are not dangerous. They are my friends, they won't harm you."

San stared at him. "Harm you…" "No San. They won't harm you, I swear." San shook her head again and placed her hand on Ashitaka's face. "Harm you…"

Realization suddenly hit Ashitaka; San wasn't being cautious for herself, she was making sure that Ashitaka's surroundings were safe.

The teen chuckled. "They are completely nice people San. They helped me a lot." "Nice people…" San repeated quietly before turning back to sniff at Howl's jacket until she seemed satisfied that the raven-haired man was harmless and went to stand behind Ashitaka.

Howl made a face that obviously said that he had no idea what was going on. Sophie leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Howl's eyes went wide but relaxed after Sophie finished.

"Oh. So this is why you decided to visit. Your friend thinks that she's…a dog?" Asked Howl. Ashitaka shrugged. "It seems that way. She has a hard time speaking properly but she seems to understand what I'm saying and is learning fast. And she does seem to think she's some sort of guard dog. That's what worries me. She must have been brought up to act like a dog."

San looked at Ashitaka in surprise. _"But…aren't I a dog?" _She then pawed her new friend's shoulder in question. Ashitaka glanced at her, wondering about what she was trying to say.

"As you can see, she can't communicate that well. She seems to know several words but…otherwise she just acts her thoughts out."

San tilted her head at Ashitaka before running toward the entrance of the flower shop, running in a circle.

Howl raised an eyebrow and Sophie giggled. Ashitaka blushed slightly but understood that San still needs to be taught before he could comment on her actions.

"San, San please calm down. Can you tell me what you're trying to say?" Ashitaka asked slowly. San stopped running and looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she yanked on the sleeve of his shirt with her teeth.

Sophie giggled at the sight. "She may be strange, but she certainly is adorable." "You have a strange taste in women, Ashitaka." Commented Howl.

The youth blushed at this and attempted to calm San down. "Please slow down San. What is it you're trying to tell me?" "See…more…go!" She said, struggling with her words.

Ashitaka let out a chuckle. "Right, I did say that I was going to show you around, huh?" San understood clearly and began running in circles once again, obviously excited to see more of the outside world.

"Don't keep your friend waiting for too long! You need to allow her to get out and see the sights!" Said Sophie with a grin. Howl let out a laugh. "That's right, dogs need to go walks so don't keep yours waiting."

Sophie elbowed him harshly before nodding to Ashitaka. "Go on now."

San yanked on Ashitaka's arm excitedly and ran in circles around him, making little yelping sounds.

The brown haired teen sighed before nodding at San who quickly ran out the door, staying nearby waiting for Ashitaka to follow.

"Well, don't keep her waiting." Sophie reminded the teen. Howl chuckled behind her.

Ashitaka nodded at them and headed toward the door. "I'll see you two later."

San stood outside the door patiently as Ashitaka left the flower shop. "Are you ready to go?" San nodded anxiously and yanked on Ashitaka's arm.

With a laugh, Ashitaka led his new companion down the street.

During their walk, Ashitaka has suggested that they take a break and grab a bite to eat. San had been all too excited to fill her stomach again. This made Ashitaka wonder just how long she was forced to go on without food.

Ashitaka led San over to a hotdog stand and asked if she like it with mustard or ketchup, or both. San stared at him curiously. He simply chuckled and made San try a hotdog with both mustard and ketchup. San had enjoyed it immensely.

To the hotdog vendor's shock, the strange girl had asked for and eaten a total amount of five hotdogs. Her male companion simply smiled apologetically and paid for every hotdog his friend consumed.

Now as the two strolled casually in the park, Ashitaka couldn't help but glance at San every now and then, and chuckle whenever she decided to chase down a squirrel, or at least attempted to. The girl was stranger than anything he had ever encountered before; the way she moved was always cautious, posture tense and senses aware of their surroundings.

Curiosity got the better of Ashitaka as he finally got San to stop running after wandering squirrels and sit down beside him on the bench.

"San…" Ashitaka started, "Where did you come from? I mean, don't you have a family you need to return to? Won't they be worried?" San stared at him for a long moment, trying to find a way to explain to him with her limited knowledge of speech.

"_I doubt he'll understand what I'm saying. It's too bad I can only communicate efficiently—to myself anyway—in my head._

Ashitaka watched as San seem to go into a debate inside of her head and waited patiently for her answer. Finally, the girl looked at him again and sighed. "Don't have a…home."

"Why not? You must have come from somewhere." Ashitaka said, surprised by the girl's answer. San shook her head. "Came from…cellar. Old home is in cellar."

Ashitaka was taken aback by this. She came from a cellar? What did that even mean?

San sensed his confusion and huffed. "Learned to speak a little, understand little by listening. Henchmen talk too much every day. I hear all kinds of words; learn on my own. Henchmen swear too much."

"Henchmen? San what are you talking about?" Ashitaka asked, now more confused than ever. _"If I tell him too much, Asano will try to dispose of him. I can't let that happen, not when I just have found a person who treats me with respect." _San thought.

Ashitaka tilted his head slightly. "Were you abused by your family? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ashitaka said when San growled. "Not my family! Don't have one! Henchmen did this to me! Every day, they beat me as punishment."

"San, who beats you? And why do you keep calling them henchmen?" "Too dangerous! Can't tell you everything!" San growled warningly.

Ashitaka shook his head. "San if someone at home beats you, you have to tell someone! You need find some help or they might come after you every single time." San sighed. "It's not home. It's…"

She could hardly find the words to express the place she had been kept in for all her life. "It's a… It's…hell!"

Ashitaka's eyes widened at San's words. She simply shrugged. "I told you… Henchmen swear too much." "But why? Please tell me, San." Ashitaka said, looking at San in the eye.

"_He's persistent. But if I give away too much, he might get himself killed by Asano. Maybe…just a little bit might be safe…"_

"Old master's dangerous." San stated simply. Ashitaka raised an eyebrow. "Master?" "I am guard dog; I kill whoever they tell me to."

Ashitaka felt his breath quicken. San knew how to kill? She may have given him a scar under his left eye and bit him arm the other night, but San looked nothing like a killer. And she was too young. Then again, San's knowledge of attacking an assailant like she had him the other night seemed to be evidence enough. Still, Ashitaka refused to believe San was a heartless killing machine.

"Your old master, what does he do?" Ashitaka asked suddenly.

San seemed to be expecting that type of question to come out. "Bad medicine and powders… I think… Henchmen call them…" She thought for a moment. "Drugs."

Ashitaka felt his eyes widen at the revelation. San was the human guard dog of a drug lord?

"_He probably wants to give me the boot now." _San thought with a sigh. To her surprise however, Ashitaka simply placed each of his hands on her shoulders and looked at her directly; his expression serious but in no way angry or resentful.

"What did they do to you when you were with them?" San flinched back in surprise but answered anyway. "Never go out unless needed for hunting enemies, stay in cellar always, only eat three times in a month, get only extra table scraps if killings are perfect, punishment with weapons if dog is misbehaving, try to run away and old master shoots me with dart gun."

"But you managed to escape last night, that's why you had a lot of wounds on your body?" Ashitaka asked. The girl nodded. "You run me down with bike later."

Ashitaka blushed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that San. I didn't see you, you were moving so fast." San tilted her head in confusion. _"He's apologizing to me? This is new. Very new." _

Suddenly, the he brown-haired teen asked, "What happened to your family?" "Don't have family, born as guard dog." San answered bluntly. "Then that means you have never seen your family?" Ashitaka asked. The girl thought for a minute, not seeming the least bit sad. A heartbreaking sight; a girl that never knew at least the name or history of her family that she did not even frown about it.

"Only see old master and henchmen. Very _ugly_ sight." She said finally. Ashitaka chuckled; at least she wasn't feeling wrathful.

"And what about these?" He mentioned to San's red tattoos. "Marks of dog. Means I'm guard dog that belongs to old master.

"Maybe I should begin with teaching you how to speak properly. By the way you're talking; you already seem to have made good progress on your own." Ashitaka said, earning a surprisingly satisfied grin from San.

"Well…let's start with some simple words and a simple lesson with grammar and vocabulary. You'll be able to learn a lot in no time." Ashitaka said. San tilted her head slightly and listened.

Ashitaka went on talking about how to speak properly and how to speak straight sentences. San listened carefully as if absorbing every word Ashitaka was saying, as if she was obtaining complete combat lessons.

When the young man finished, San had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll get better at it soon, in the mean time just practice." Ashitaka said. San nodded and got up from the bench. Ashitaka followed and gestured. "Let's go home; it's been a long day." San followed close behind as the young man headed back to his apartment.

* * *

**Well, there's the fourth chapter. Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait. I had been working on my newest Princess Mononoke story, Spirit Heart.**

**So I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to improve a few things. I had been busy with college but I'm on vacation now.**

**So… Until Then… **


End file.
